


Touch

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marrish, Mostly porn, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexy Times, Some Plot, Song fic, That Damn Radio, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an orgy of death, Lydia is numb to the world, following blindly, and lost to sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title: Touch  
> Artist: Daughter
> 
> I know this was in an episode of the show, but it was too perfect to pass up.

The scream echoed through the valley, startling the local wildlife, and not a few campers. The burning debris fell like rain around her, the muffled thuds of the bodies hitting the ground overwhelmed her senses, until she shut herself down. 

At the centre of it all, lay a pale figure, chest ragged and bloody, pulling itself together against all laws of nature. Her eyes opened, unfocussed, gazing through the grass, mind shut down in a drunken state, invoked by a desperate need to not think about what had happened.

They had killed them all. Sure, they were hunting them down. Trying to pick up where the Benefactor had left off, but this time not for money. They had the list, and they were "Purifying" the area. Zealots who thought their God was on their side. 

The plan had been perfect. The death toll would let the Banshee in her feast. Since discovering Parrish was a Phoenix/Fire Kitsune and thereby nearly indestructible it made perfectly logical sense for him to join her. The problem was, their perfect plans were rarely executed perfectly. They'd been jumped, and Parrish had ignited too early. The end result was the same. She was drunk on the feeling of the deaths around her. But Parrish...wasn't supposed to be laying twisted in the burnt grasses.

Getting numbly to her feet, Lydia walked through the flames that were petering out, not noticing as they singed her feet. The power coursing through her veins healed the wounds as they formed. That wouldn't last, but for the time being, she was grateful.

Seeing Parrish get to his feet, his clothing ruined, he ran across the field and threw his arms around Lydia, holding her steady, and saving her from stepping on a knife.

"Hey hey. I've got you. Let's get out of here."

Not feeling his arms around her, she nodded numbly, letting him lead her back to where she'd hidden her car. Derek had offered the truck, but she insisted on taking her car. Covering her hands with her ears, she heard the music playing in the distance.

_Love hunt me down_   
_I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes_   
_And feed me, spark me up_   
_A creature in my blood stream chews me up_

Blacking out, she was vaguely aware of motion. Getting into her car, but in the passenger seat. The lights of the town growing larger and closer. The vague feeling of movement as they pulled up to a modest bungalow with one of the cruisers in the drive way. The opening of the door, and being carefully set down on the couch.

As Parrish got up, her hand flashed out, squeezing impossibly tight.

"I'll be right back Lydia. It's okay. You're just feeling a little head rush. We knew that was going to happen."

"I don't feel anything."

_So I can feel something_   
_So I can feel something_

Pulling him softly to sit beside her as the music faded once again, she fixed her eyes on his, tears forcing their way through dirt and soot and smoke. She was a dark under-goddess in tears, hands clinging to something hot, to melt away the coldness that sat on her heart. 

_Give me touch_   
_'Cause I've been missing it_

"Kiss me."

"I'm not going to take advantage..."

"You're not."

"But."

"Shh...you said to me as we were driving you looked at me like I was a princess."

 _I'm dreaming of_  
 _Strangers_  
 _Kissing me_   
_In the night_

"Yes but..."

"The princess needs to wake up."

_Just so I_   
_Just so I_

Shaking hands clawed at his ruined shirt, desperate to cling on to something real. Something that wasn't going to fade. Something that wasn't shying away when she smelled of death and ashes. Leaning in to his warmth, Lydia pressed her lips to his, tasting the fire and smoke on his breath. Pressing the line of her body against his, he wrapped his arms around her, and laid back, pulling her down on top of his. 

_Can feel something_

He runs his hands up her sides, the fabric giving way to the heat in his touch to reveal the paleness of her untouched flesh, and the faint blue lines of her veins beneath the skin.

_Can feel something_

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he carefully sat them up on the couch and pulled her into his lap.

_Can feel something_

Scooping her up, he walked them into his bedroom, carefully unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor, which was shortly joined by the charred remains of their clothes. 

_Can feel something_

Laying down so they were on their side, face to face, he pulled her to him, kissed from her eyes, to her cheeks, to her neck. Pulling back, her eyes were closed, a faint smile appearing in the caked dirt on her cheeks. 

_You steal me away_   
_With your eyes and with your mouth_

Pulling him closer to her, she pinned him on his back, kissing his throat, and a trail down his chest, tongue darting out and lapping at the soot and sweat that marred his otherwise perfect skin. Tracing her tongue down the valley in his abs, she took his eager hardness in her hand and gave it an appreciative stroke, teasing gently as his balls with the tips of her nails. Feeling him shudder beneath her, she placed a kiss on his lips. 

_And just take me back to a room in your house_   
_And stare at me with the lights off_

Staring at his body in the darkness, it was emitting a faint glow to go with the heat that was pouring off his skin. Stroking him slowly, she smiled a secret smile at the low moan and full body shiver he gave her.

_To feel something_

Feeling his hands firmly grab her hips, she let herself get flipped on her back, legs coaxed slightly apart by his thumbs. Feeling his lips press into one breast, then the other, she gasped as one of his fingers breached her entrance.

"Can you feel me?"

_To feel something_

Nodding her head, she felt his finger gently working inside her, the throbbing warmth of his power setting off a pulsing in her groin. Bucking against his hand, she gasped as she felt herself open wider to accept another finger. Unable to concentrate on anything, she let out a hoarse groan as she felt a tongue join his probing fingers, gently tracing the bundle of nerves that Jackson has never been able to find. Throwing a pillow over her mouth as she cried out, feeling the slow build she had forgotten she loved, she felt the pillow get pulled away.

"I want to hear you. You sound so beautiful. I want to hear you." 

_To feel something_

Letting out a gasp and moan when he went back to what he was doing, she let herself open up to feel everything that was going on. His tender ministrations to her sex, the way he responded to her movements and focussed in such a way he didn't overwhelm her to the point it wasn't enjoyable, but also kept the variety to coax every noise possible from her.

_To feel something_

After an interminable length of time, she felt her back arch, as she cried into the night, slamming her fists into the mattress, and letting herself come completely undone.

Panting, staring at the ceiling, she smiled as the aftershocks rode through her body, leaving her numb, for a completely different reason. Feeling Parrish lay his head beside hers, she rolled over and kissed him, exploring his lips with her tongue, tasting herself against his mouth.

_In the night_

"Do you have..."

He cut off her words with a kiss, reaching into his nightstand. Pulling out a condom, she took it and rolled it down his length. Shuddering, he almost came just from her touch. 

"I won't last long. You could make me go just by a moan I think."

_In the night_

Laying beside her, face to face, he slid into her slowly, setting off a thousand fireworks behind her eyes as he took his impressive length.

_In the night_

Moving together in a rhythm that bordered on frantic, they pressed themselves together as though they could occupy the same space. 

_When we touch_

Drawing out almost his full length, he entered her again slowly, using his thumb to massage her, causing her to clench down on his shaft. Slowly pressing into her, they moved as one, trying to chase a rhythm to the morning.

_In the night_

Letting out a gasp of his own, he felt himself unspool in her depth, holding her as close as was humanly possible.

_'Cause I've been lusting it_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not exactly adept at heterosexual love making, but I wanted to at least imply that Parrish was decent. Hope I was successful.


End file.
